Love Songs For An Angel
by BubbleSnake
Summary: (BTS) Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fic en anglais de BANGHIMRIAH "Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te parler de mon ex… Ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire. Je me suis vraiment embarrassé et je suis terriblement désolé. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en moque. Je ne savais pas que ce gars était une telle merde."


J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire ! Moi j'ai aimé, mais vous devez vous en douter puisque j'ai traduit l'histoire. Vous pouvez aussi retrouver ma traduction sur AO3 ou fanfic-fr. J'ai bien sur traduit avec l'accord de l'auteur.

* * *

Au moment où il se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien avec une énorme migraine, Hoseok su qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et était prêt à subir une humiliation publique. Il se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente et il pensait sincèrement que ça aurait été mieux s'il n'en avait pas de souvenirs.

Il se considérait comme quelqu'un qui avait une personnalité « lumineuse » : joyeux, bruyant et amical. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des jours où il n'avait pas le moral, quand le stress le rattrapait mais ce n'était jamais rien qui ne disparaissait pas après une bonne nuit de sommeil donc, avec ce qu'il savait à propos de lui-même, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il passerait d'un grand rayon de soleil à cette gigantesque et misérable déprime. Il pensait qu'il traverserait toutes les difficultés que la vie mettrait sur son chemin avec un grand sourire et une attitude positive mais, c'était avant que son ex petit-ami ne cause leur séparation d'une façon qui avait fait s'évanouir toute sa confiance en lui.

Wonshik avait été son petit-ami pendant deux ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'académie de danse et ils avaient eu le coup de foudre. Même si la personnalité de l'autre n'était pas aussi extravertie que la sienne, ils avaient de nombreux intérêts communs comme le rap, la street dance et les mauvais films d'actions. Pendant les deux ans qu'avait duré leur relation, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés et peut-être que c'était ce qui l'avait blessé encore plus quand tout avait volé en éclat, quand tout s'était brisé à ses pieds.

Il n'avait pas du tout suspecté le fait que Wonshik commençait à lui préférer Taekwoon. Il n'avait jamais su comment les deux s'étaient rencontrés puisque Wonshik ne s'était jamais embêté à lui expliquer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que le garçon un peu plus âgé était encore plus silencieux que Wonshik et qu'il était beau, avec ses traits félins, qu'Hoseok ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir complexé à chaque fois que Taekwoon s'asseyait avec Wonshik et lui.

Il avait peut-être commencé à être un peu suspicieux quand Wonshik était devenu froid et tendu mais il n'avait rien dit. Après tout, Wonshik ne pouvait pas le tromper. Et même s'il finissait par ne plus être amoureux de lui, une option qu'Hoseok ne pouvait pas condamner lorsqu'il se rappelait à quel point Taekwoon était mieux que lui, Wonshik agirait comme un homme et arrêterait clairement les choses entre eux.

Inutile de dire que Wonshik n'avait pas agi comme un homme. C'était Hoseok qui avait découvert sa liaison. Un jour, il était venu chercher son petit-ami après les cours, seulement pour l'entendre murmurer un doux « Tu sais, je t'aime Taekwoonie ». Sur le moment, il n'avait rien dit. Il avait affronté Wonshik après. Pas une fois il ne le blâma d'aimer Taekwoon. En revanche, il lui dit à quel point le fait d'avoir été trompé était blessant. Il était courtois et compréhensif même si son cœur était en morceaux et que des torrents de larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors il eut encore plus mal lorsque Wonshik lui dit que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était plus amoureux de lui était parce qu'il était trop bruyant, trop gênant… Il en avait assez de sa personnalité exubérante.

Hoseok pris ses mots à cœur. Il commença à se blâmer et bientôt, son rire cessa d'appartenir au présent et son sourire n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était avant. Peu importe le nombre de fois où ses meilleurs amis, Taehyung et Jimin, lui répétèrent que Wonshik était un connard d'avoir rejeté la cause le leur séparation sur lui puisqu'il n'était qu'un sale coureur de jupons, Hoseok ne parvenait pas à trouver la force en lui pour se relever.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans un bar, buvant plus qu'il ne le devrait au vu de sa tolérance à l'alcool proche de zéro.

« Tu es Hoseok, pas vrai ? » demanda l'homme à côté de lui.

Il le connaissait. Cheveux couleur menthe, visage délicat, Min Yoongi était un être trompeur. Les deux avaient un ou deux cours en commun donc Hoseok savait quelques petites choses sur lui. Malgré sa beauté qui semblait venir d'un autre monde, Yoongi était dur avec ses mots. Ses critiques vous transperçaient de part en part et sa langue acérée pouvait vous faire pleurer en moins d'une minute. Hoseok savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de social. C'était même plutôt le contraire il ne parlait qu'avec Namjoon et le petit-ami de ce dernier, Seokjin, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel homme pourrait l'approcher.

« Oui. Si je t'ai dérangé d'une façon ou d'une autre, j'en suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. » dit-il.

Après tout, avec son optimisme parti, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait sortir de bon de cette rencontre.

« Quoi ? Non. J'ai juste remarqué que tu étais tout seul et j'ai pensé que je pourrais… Tu sais… T'offrir un verre et te tenir compagnie. »

Hoseok ne s'y attendait pas. Est-ce qu'il plaisait à l'autre d'une certaine façon ? C'était impossible. Min Yoongi était quelqu'un bien au-dessus de sa catégorie.

La nuit avançait et le niveau d'ébriété d'Hoseok avec et, soudain la main de Yoongi émettait une certaine chaleur sur sa cuisse et ses mots étaient trop invitants, ils le faisaient se sentir spécial. Même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, même si ce n'était que pour le sexe, Hoseok voulait réellement tout oublier.

Evidemment, étant le buveur émotionnel qu'il était, Hoseok fini par tout révéler à Yoongi à propos de sa romance tragique tout en sanglotant. Il lui expliqua à quel point il se sentait incertain, comment il doutait de chaque sourire qu'il recevait de ses amis.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans sa situation présente : dans le lit de l'autre avec les restes de sa consommation d'alcool de la veille et un grand sentiment de honte.

« Oh, tu es réveillé ? » dit une voix un peu rauque et il leva les yeux, rencontra ceux de Yoongi et se senti encore plus honteux.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te parler de mon ex… Ce n'est clairement pas quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire. Je me suis vraiment embarrassé et je suis terriblement désolé. »

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en moque. Je ne savais pas que ce gars était une telle merde. C'est bien que tu ne sois plus avec lui. » répliqua-t-il et ça le mit à l'aise car grâce à la façon dont la phrase était formée, on omettait la faute d'Hoseok dans cette situation.

« Il n'est pas si mauvais. Enfin… Ce qu'il a dit. Il avait raison… Et je ne le blâme pas d'être tombé amoureux de Taekwoon puisqu'il est tellement…Tout ce que je ne suis pas. » répondit-il et il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait si honnête avec l'autre.

« Hey, regarde-moi. Tu n'as pas à t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas seulement un menteur et un coureur de jupon, mais en plus, il n'était même pas assez un homme pour admettre qu'il était en faute et t'a blâmé. Ne pleure pas pour une merde pareille. Il n'en vaut pas du tout la peine. Maintenant, viens, allons chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Hoseok considérait que ce n'était pas dans la norme d'aller manger avec un coup d'un soir mais il se résonna en songeant que ce n'étais pas une situation normale et suivi l'autre homme.

Il pensait que ce serait gênant de rester avec l'autre vu qu'il était pratiquement des étrangers and il n'avait pas d'inspiration concernant les sujets de conversation mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait tort. Yoongi commença à lui parler de ce livre que Namjoon lui avait prêté et qu'il avait récemment commencé à lire. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de littérature habituel mais c'était très prenant et il aimait bien, même s'il n'en dirait rien à Namjoon parce que ça renforcerait son ego.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant environ une heure avant de se séparer avec un « A demain pendant les cours » même si Hoseok était sûr qu'il ne reparlerait jamais avec l'autre.

« Alors… On a entendu qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et le Min Yoongi. » dit Jimin tout excité alors qu'ils se voyaient à la cafétéria pour la pause déjeuner.

« Que… Quoi ? Non. Qui t'as dit ça ? » demanda-t-il surpris que les nouvelles se répandent si vite.

« Jungkook est allé boire avec Namjoon samedi. Tu sais, ils sont bons amis depuis ce groupe d'étude qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Bref, Namjoon étant ce qu'il est, il a amené Yoongi avec lui. A moment pendant la nuit, Yoongi les a laissés et la dernière chose qu'ils savent c'est que vous êtes sortis du club tous les deux. »

« En fait ce n'est rien de tout ça. Enfin, ça ne devrait pas… Mais je me suis ridiculisé et je lui ai parlé de ma triste histoire d'amour avec Wonshik. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien vous savez. Le jour d'après il… ne m'a pas fait me sentir mal. Il était réconfortant et il m'a même payé un petit-déjeuner dans cette boulangerie sympa. » répondit-il avec sourire affectueux qu'il n'avait pas conscience de montrer, faisant sourire Jimin et Taehyung en retour.

« Oh, en parlant du loup. » dit doucement Taehyung et il se retourna pour voir Yoongi s'approcher de leur table.

« Hey… Namjoon et Jin s'embrassent quelque part et je… ne connais personne d'autre alors… je peux m'asseoir ici ? » interrogea Yoongi et Hoseok était étonné de le voir agir de façon si gênée.

C'était la première des nombreuses fois où ils allaient traîner ensemble. Au début, c'était Yoongi qui le cherchait, mais avec chaque rencontre fructueuse, Hoseok prenait confiance et il finit par rechercher l'autre. Il n'avait pas réalisé que, jour après jour, son sourire s'agrandissait et que son rire devenait plus bruyant. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais tout le monde s'en était rendu compte et ils en étaient heureux. Yoongi était différent de Hoseok sur beaucoup de points, mais ils étaient similaires sur ceux qui comptaient. Ils étaient tous les deux embarrassants mais chaleureux et quand ils étaient ensemble, c'était comme s'ils étaient les seules personnes dans l'univers tout entier. Yoongi était captivé par l'étincelle dans les yeux de l'autre et par la façon animée dont il lui parlait des choses qui captaient son attention tandis que Hoseok s'attachait à chaque mot qui passait les lèvres de Yoongi.

« Hey, c'est quoi ? » demanda Hoseok en ramassant la feuille pliée qui venait de tomber du sac à dos de Yoongi.

« Quoi ? Non. Ne regarde pas ce qui est écrit ! Rends-la-moi ! » s'écria frénétiquement l'autre mais c'était trop tard : Hoseok avait déjà déplié la feuille et lisait avidement les mots qui s'y trouvaient.

« Love song for my angel ? Je ne te savais pas si ringard. Maintenant, dis-moi qui est le chanceux pour qui tu as écrit ça ? » dit Hoseok en essayant de ne pas montrer sa tristesse ça l'énervait de savoir que l'autre était amoureux de quelqu'un alors qu'il s'était laissé séduire par lui. Ça faisait mal.

« C'est toi… Donc s'il-te-plaît ne me taquine pas avec ça. »

« Moi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il, plein d'espoir mais tout de même hésitant. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ses sentiments pour Yoongi soient réciproques.

« Comment ça pourrait ne pas être toi ? C'était toi tout le temps. Je me contentais de te regarder de loin et de te voir rire mais ce bâtard a tout ruiné et il t'a fait pleurer… Et ton sourire était parti et ça me faisait mal… Parce que tu es toi et que je veux juste te voir heureux… et quand je t'ai vu dans ce bar, j'ai su que je devais faire quelque chose parce que tu avais l'air si triste and je ne pourrais jamais te laisser souffrir parce que je t'aime et… maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je dis et s'il-te-plaît arrête-moi parce que je deviens embarrassant et merde et… »

Yoongi ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hoseok l'arrête avec un baiser mais, au final, qui était-il pour se plaindre ?

* * *

Alors ? N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ça m'aide à m'améliorer. Si vous parler anglais n'hésitez pas à aller commenter la fic originale, sinon je peux faire passer un message pour vous. Oh, et vous pouvez aussi me proposer des histoires à traduire !


End file.
